Never really gone
by FoRsak3n
Summary: xNejiTenx Tenten thought that Neji was dead, but he lives inside of her heart. And if he's 'gone', then why does is voice sound so close?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

( ((A/N)) Hey, it's me agian. I'm sitting here with my friend Hinata. I got bored so I figured I'd write another fanfiction. . )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been so long since she had seen her team mate, Hyugga Neji. And yet, after all this time, the Kunoichi could still hear his voice. Agonizing months had passed, but it seemed as if it were yesterday when she seen his face last. The girl was in denail, trying her best to deny the fact that he was actually gone, even though she knew deep down it was the truth. The truth that the only person who ment the world to her, had suddenly vanished from her life, making her exsistance empty.

She walked alone, along the empty streets of Konoha, but there wasn't a second he would not be there with her. He was her strength, and he was her will to go on. To her, the boy was the air she breathed and the land she walked upon. And there was one thing that the female always believed, that one day, she would see him somewhere down the road agian. Maybe another life, maybe another time. But the dream seemed to be the only thing that healed her ailes..

Pretending that everything was fine was the hardest thing she had to do. Ever since the weapon mistress had lost her friend, her team mate, and her first and now last love, she had hidden herself behind a mask of lies. Always smiling and acting like she was complete, only thing was, that when she lost him, she lost herself.

The things they did, and the things they said, kept comming back to her, making her smile once agian. Only difference was, that the smile was to hide the tears she was holding inside. She had known that looking back on the tears would make her laugh, but she never knew looking back on the laughs would make her cry. He had shown her how to face the truth, and everything that was good in her, she owed to him. Due to the fact that the Shinobi some how found a way to always see the best in her.

Though the distance that was between them now, may seem to be to far. The Kunoichi came to realize that it would never seperate them, because deep inside, she knew he was always with her.

Never gone, never far, inside her heart was where he resided. Always close, everyday, every step along the way. And even though for now they had to say goodbye, she knew that he would be forever in her life.

As long as time goes on, she swore to him that he would be, never gone.

The sound of foot steps behind the Kunoichi brought her attention back to reaility. The brunette sighed figuring it had to be the Hyugga heiress, whom she had been trying to avoid ever since Neji didn't return back from his last mission. She just couldn't face her friend, not in the state she was in. Knowing that the other Kunoichi would be able to see through her act in a split second.

"Hinata...look, I'm sorry but-"

Her words drifted into silence when the girl heard a male clear his throat. Startled, and slightly taken off guard, she slowly arched her head, looking over her right shoulder to see who the owner of the voice was. Hazel hues, hidden behind strands of auburn brown hair, met with pale grey orbs. His jet black hair forming to the outline of his traditional creamic Hyuuga face.

TenTen's eyes filled with happy tears, but looked away quickly, knowing that she was dreaming yet agian. The poor girl had been seeing the Hyuuga prodiy everywhere she went, and it seemed that even know, he was still clouding her mind.

"TenTen...-

The voice was deep, and demanding, not the normal Neji she had known before. He some how seemed differnet, more like he was distracted by something. The girl felt the weight of a hand being placed on her shoulder, something else she hadn't known Neji to do. Her heart started to race, as the hope of maybe, just maybe it was truely him.

"Look at me..."

Doing as she was told, still figuring it was all in her mind, she turned to face the male nin. His hand sliding from her white juban top to return to his side in a slow motion. Neji stood infront of the Kunoichi in his traditional Hyugga robes, his expression more soft and his Kekkei Genkai eyes more of a light amthest color now. It was apparent that the Hyuuga boy had grown a lot since the last she had seen him. The tears that she was trying her hardest to contain, finally burst through her tough weapon mistress compouser. Neji blinked, a bit confused at this. He couldn't figure out if she was crying for his behalf or if she was crying from the stress he must have put her through. He knew the mission the fith Hokage sent him on, was to be kept secret. Letting the villagers think that the Hyuuga had parished during an ambush of rouge ninja. Neji had known TenTen would have been the only one to take the news the hardest, but he had never expected for her to cry. Seeing the glistening water on her face, he frowned a bit. Taking a step closer to the trembling Kunoichi, he wrapped his arms around her in a deep embrace.

"Why do you cry?"

The girl had her face burried in his neck, her hands clenching onto his robe tightly. Her grip was to the point that her knuckles were turning white, holding on for dear life. His heart beat was in rythem to her own, as his breaths were symthomy to her ears. His voice vibrated agianst her chest as she pressed her body into his, as if she was afraid that if she lossened the embrace, he would disapear from her extire exsistance agian.

"I-I...missed you so much Ne-Neji-kun..."

The prodigy didn't know how to resond to his team mates words. He simply stared down at her in his arms, her words running over and over in the boys mind.

"N-Neji...I..I want you to know something. I had ment to tell you this before you left but I-" 

"You what...you love me.?" He had cut her off mid-sentence.

Surprised, she raised her head to peer up into his eyes that were still fixed on her. He stared down at her intently, his breath brushing agianst her lips. TenTen was amazed. How did he know when she had worked so hard to hide her feelings towards the male. Seeing the look she was giving, he smirked lightly, then narrowed his hues some to look into her sparkling orbs.

"I've always known TenTen...that's why I just had to come back to Konohakagure. The night before I had set out on my mission, I made a promise. I don't know if it got to you, but I did TenTen. And I still hold that promise."

The Shinobi leaned inward, letting his lips bearly touch her own. Allowing himself to be able to whisper his feelings to the shaking female.

"I promise you TenTen, that I will be here forever. Though there's no stronger word I can use..."

Before TenTen could even react to his confession, he was placing a gentle kiss apon her soft lips.

A kiss that would last a life time, and just as he had been, it would never truely be gone.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

( (( A/N)) Heh, well I was going to go for a sad ending since it started out that way...but Hinata kinda made me make the ending happy...so thats what ya have now. Kay well...lemme know what you think. Review meh and I'll see you guys later. LOVE YA'S!! )


End file.
